mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Hook Sword
The Hook Sword (also Hooksword) is an exotic Chinese weapon, traditionally associated with northern Chinese martial arts, although its use has also been taught by southern schools in more recent times. History Sometimes mentioned as a weapon dating back to ancient times, there is no evidence to prove its existence before the late Qing Dynasty, making the hook sword a recent design relative to other weaponry. Hook swords are non-military weapons, as they are not listed in any official documents of the army, but seem to have been rarely used in any case considering the lack of sharpened models surviving and the considerable training required to effectively wield them. They are used by Shaolin Monks. Use Hook sword routines are taught by northern schools like Northern Shaolin and Mantis style, and by a few southern schools such as Choy Lay Fut. These routines tend to be flashy and emphasize the long and flexible range of a pair of these weapons when linked. There are five components to the hook sword that are useful in battle: *The back, with a blade used like a normal sword. *The hook, used to slash, trip opponents, and catch unfriendly weapons. *The hilt, whose end may be sharpened to a dagger-like point. *The guard, a cresent-shaped piece used for both blocking and slashing *And the link. Because hook swords are often wielded in pairs, they can be linked with a short chain that allows the user to swing one sword, causing the extension to be out as far as six feet. In Mortal Kombat Hook swords are the signature weapons of both Kabal and Mavado. The weapons these two use are actually the same pair, as these ancient weapons were a favorite of Kabal's, and have a long history in the Black Dragon criminal organization before the Red Dragon clan's leader Mavado took Kabal's hook swords as a trophy after defeating him between the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy and Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Kabal later recovered them shortly before the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception. Both Kabal and Mavado use hook swords in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon; presumably, Mavado acquired a set of his own. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, after Liu Kang and Kung Lao free Kabal from his cage, he allows them to use his hook swords as a reward for helping him out. Hook swords can also be seen in the possession of an Outworld warrior in the 1995 film Mortal Kombat but are never used in battle. Scorpion's soldiers in Mortal Kombat: Conquest use them as well. Hook swords were packaged with Liu Kang, Scorpion, Jade, and Shao Kahn 6-inch figure, as generic weapons in the Mortal Kombat toyline made by Toy Island. Originally, Baraka started as the man with the hook swords, but was removed and replaced by Kabal. Movelist Mavado Kabal Armageddon Gallery Image:Kabal_versus.png|Kabal's Hookswords Image:Kabal_ending_mkd.jpg|Kabal's signature Hookswords in his MK:D ending Image:Kabal's Hookswords.jpg|How Kabal uses the Hookswords in MK3 Image:Ex03_(1).gif|Kabal with the Hook Swords Image:MK9 hooksword.jpg|Kabal holds the hooksword with Sub-Zero's head on it Image:Hookswords01.png|The Hookswords are the signature weapons of both Kabal and Mavado Image:Mavado_versus.png|Mavado's Hookswords Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-48-21.jpg|Mavado's Hookswords in the Mortal Kombat X comic series Baraka-Mortal-Kombat-early-concept-art-.jpg|Early Baraka Design for MKII. ForgeMaterial_BentHookswords0.png|Hook Swords in MK11 Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Weapons Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Weapons